The CrossOver
by TheCrossOverFreaks
Summary: It's THE CrossOver! Contains: Animorphs, Final FantasyVII, Final Fantasy VIII, Zelda, Evangelion, Rurouni Kenshin, Harry Potter and Pokemon! Don't kill us.....
1. Default Chapter

# TheCrossOver

It's _THE_ CrossOver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE are the champions!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

* * *

_The Future..(2015)..._

*The Eva's are sitting in a field (Zelda Style)....playing poker....  
Suddenly The Animorphs drop down from the sky.*

Cassie: Where have the Elemist put us now? 

Marco: In Hyrule, from what I see.

Jake: Hyrule?

Draco: It's a Nintendo64 Game.

Rachel: Who are you?

TheCrossOverFreaks: He's the new Animorphs! Got a problem with it?! And so are Hermione, Harry and Ron!

*Hermione, Ron and Harry (from Harry Potter) pops in wearing Eva suits.*

Hermione: No! We're not! We've taken over for Rei, Asuka and Shinji as Eva pilots!

Asuka: WHAT?! It's MY Eva!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She points at the big robot, sitting in the field. It's just won the game.*

Rei: ...

Misao: NOOOOOOO! It's a new Aoshi!!!!! AHHHHHH! I can't live with one more person ignoring me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She runs off screaming Bloody Murder.*

Rei: ...

Shinji: ...

Asuka: ...

*Everybody is ...'ing. Then Sanosuke comes in, sees the robots and freaks.*

Sano: THEY'RE COMING AFTER ME!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Megumi: Calm down, Sano. It's just robots!

Hiko: It's look like we have gone through a Time Portal to another time. What year is this? *He asks Hermione.*

Hermione: 2015. Who are you?

Hiko: I'm Hiko, from Rurouni Hiko.

Kaoru: NO! It's NOT Rurouni Hiko! It's Rurouni Kenshin! You ALWAYS take the credit!!!!!!!!!! Kenshin is brave, and handsome and *She starts making a list of things Kenshin is.*

Yahiko: There she go again!

Tobias: < That's all very nice, but we have to get our butts home to 2000. > 

Kaworu: Is the bird taking charge?

Rachel: HEY! Don't pick on BirdBoy!

Ax: < Yeah! He's my _shorm_! > 

*Everybody stops and looks at the funny crossover between a deer, scorpian and human.*

Sano: ARGH! IT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: Pika, Pika?!

*The Animorphs, Harry and Hermione freak out.* ARGH!!!!!!!!!!! Not a PICKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Princess Zelda of Hyrule: What's a Pika- ARGH!!!!!!!!! *He gets electric shocks.*

Draco: AVADA KEDAVRA!

Hermione: Idiot! That doesn't work on a Pikachu! We're from HP, he's from Pokemon!

Draco: Why is Zelda getting electrified then?

TheCrossOverFreaks: Ops...Sorry.....

Zelda: You should be! You ruined my hair!

Link(Hero of Time): ...

Misao: Three Aoshi's! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aoshi: ...

Visser Three: < There's the Andalites! Kill them!!!!!!!!! > 

Rachel: He can't know! We're in human form!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Hello? Ax?!

Rachel: Right......

*Everybody gets hit by the weapons of Visser Three, when the fog drifts away, only the Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, Jake, Marco and Ax are dead. (Hello? They're the only one's from Animorphs!)*

Megumi: Lucky us! Anyone want a prozac?

Everybody: YES!!!!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Why are Megumi carrying prozac?!

Megumi: Um.....Could be useful?!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Yeah....Right!

Draco: Who are you people?!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Who? WE?! We are the sun, the morningstar and....a couple of girls who want to kill time.....

Squall: What a lousy fanfic! There's no one cool in it! Let's kill everyone!

Cloud: OK. Where's Riona, by the way?

Squall: At home. She's complaining about the taxes. What about Tifa?

Cloud: She's sick. Vometing...*hint, hint*....Not a pretty sight...

Squall: So let's get the killing over with!

Sorceress Edea: NO! I'm the one who's gonna kill people!

Seifer: Along with me!

Sephiroth: Can't leave me out!

TheCrossOverFreaks -Nayru: Wanna leave, Din?

TheCrossOverFreaks -Din: SURE!

TheCrossOverFreaks: CIAO! BYE-BYE! SAYONARA! HADE! AU REVOIR!

All: Huh?!

# A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Default Chapter

# TheCrossOver

It's _THE_ CrossOver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE are the champions!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

* * *

_The Future..(2015)..._

*The Eva's are sitting in a field (Zelda Style)....playing poker....  
Suddenly The Animorphs drop down from the sky.*

Cassie: Where have the Elemist put us now? 

Marco: In Hyrule, from what I see.

Jake: Hyrule?

Draco: It's a Nintendo64 Game.

Rachel: Who are you?

TheCrossOverFreaks: He's the new Animorphs! Got a problem with it?! And so are Hermione, Harry and Ron!

*Hermione, Ron and Harry (from Harry Potter) pops in wearing Eva suits.*

Hermione: No! We're not! We've taken over for Rei, Asuka and Shinji as Eva pilots!

Asuka: WHAT?! It's MY Eva!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She points at the big robot, sitting in the field. It's just won the game.*

Rei: ...

Misao: NOOOOOOO! It's a new Aoshi!!!!! AHHHHHH! I can't live with one more person ignoring me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She runs off screaming Bloody Murder.*

Rei: ...

Shinji: ...

Asuka: ...

*Everybody is ...'ing. Then Sanosuke comes in, sees the robots and freaks.*

Sano: THEY'RE COMING AFTER ME!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Megumi: Calm down, Sano. It's just robots!

Hiko: It's look like we have gone through a Time Portal to another time. What year is this? *He asks Hermione.*

Hermione: 2015. Who are you?

Hiko: I'm Hiko, from Rurouni Hiko.

Kaoru: NO! It's NOT Rurouni Hiko! It's Rurouni Kenshin! You ALWAYS take the credit!!!!!!!!!! Kenshin is brave, and handsome and *She starts making a list of things Kenshin is.*

Yahiko: There she go again!

Tobias: < That's all very nice, but we have to get our butts home to 2000. > 

Kaworu: Is the bird taking charge?

Rachel: HEY! Don't pick on BirdBoy!

Ax: < Yeah! He's my _shorm_! > 

*Everybody stops and looks at the funny crossover between a deer, scorpian and human.*

Sano: ARGH! IT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: Pika, Pika?!

*The Animorphs, Harry and Hermione freak out.* ARGH!!!!!!!!!!! Not a PICKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Princess Zelda of Hyrule: What's a Pika- ARGH!!!!!!!!! *He gets electric shocks.*

Draco: AVADA KEDAVRA!

Hermione: Idiot! That doesn't work on a Pikachu! We're from HP, he's from Pokemon!

Draco: Why is Zelda getting electrified then?

TheCrossOverFreaks: Ops...Sorry.....

Zelda: You should be! You ruined my hair!

Link(Hero of Time): ...

Misao: Three Aoshi's! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aoshi: ...

Visser Three: < There's the Andalites! Kill them!!!!!!!!! > 

Rachel: He can't know! We're in human form!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Hello? Ax?!

Rachel: Right......

*Everybody gets hit by the weapons of Visser Three, when the fog drifts away, only the Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, Jake, Marco and Ax are dead. (Hello? They're the only one's from Animorphs!)*

Megumi: Lucky us! Anyone want a prozac?

Everybody: YES!!!!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Why are Megumi carrying prozac?!

Megumi: Um.....Could be useful?!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Yeah....Right!

Draco: Who are you people?!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Who? WE?! We are the sun, the morningstar and....a couple of girls who want to kill time.....

Squall: What a lousy fanfic! There's no one cool in it! Let's kill everyone!

Cloud: OK. Where's Riona, by the way?

Squall: At home. She's complaining about the taxes. What about Tifa?

Cloud: She's sick. Vometing...*hint, hint*....Not a pretty sight...

Squall: So let's get the killing over with!

Sorceress Edea: NO! I'm the one who's gonna kill people!

Seifer: Along with me!

Sephiroth: Can't leave me out!

TheCrossOverFreaks -Nayru: Wanna leave, Din?

TheCrossOverFreaks -Din: SURE!

TheCrossOverFreaks: CIAO! BYE-BYE! SAYONARA! HADE! AU REVOIR!

All: Huh?!

# A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Default Chapter

# TheCrossOver

It's _THE_ CrossOver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE are the champions!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

* * *

_The Future..(2015)..._

*The Eva's are sitting in a field (Zelda Style)....playing poker....  
Suddenly The Animorphs drop down from the sky.*

Cassie: Where have the Elemist put us now? 

Marco: In Hyrule, from what I see.

Jake: Hyrule?

Draco: It's a Nintendo64 Game.

Rachel: Who are you?

TheCrossOverFreaks: He's the new Animorphs! Got a problem with it?! And so are Hermione, Harry and Ron!

*Hermione, Ron and Harry (from Harry Potter) pops in wearing Eva suits.*

Hermione: No! We're not! We've taken over for Rei, Asuka and Shinji as Eva pilots!

Asuka: WHAT?! It's MY Eva!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She points at the big robot, sitting in the field. It's just won the game.*

Rei: ...

Misao: NOOOOOOO! It's a new Aoshi!!!!! AHHHHHH! I can't live with one more person ignoring me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She runs off screaming Bloody Murder.*

Rei: ...

Shinji: ...

Asuka: ...

*Everybody is ...'ing. Then Sanosuke comes in, sees the robots and freaks.*

Sano: THEY'RE COMING AFTER ME!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Megumi: Calm down, Sano. It's just robots!

Hiko: It's look like we have gone through a Time Portal to another time. What year is this? *He asks Hermione.*

Hermione: 2015. Who are you?

Hiko: I'm Hiko, from Rurouni Hiko.

Kaoru: NO! It's NOT Rurouni Hiko! It's Rurouni Kenshin! You ALWAYS take the credit!!!!!!!!!! Kenshin is brave, and handsome and *She starts making a list of things Kenshin is.*

Yahiko: There she go again!

Tobias: < That's all very nice, but we have to get our butts home to 2000. > 

Kaworu: Is the bird taking charge?

Rachel: HEY! Don't pick on BirdBoy!

Ax: < Yeah! He's my _shorm_! > 

*Everybody stops and looks at the funny crossover between a deer, scorpian and human.*

Sano: ARGH! IT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: Pika, Pika?!

*The Animorphs, Harry and Hermione freak out.* ARGH!!!!!!!!!!! Not a PICKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Princess Zelda of Hyrule: What's a Pika- ARGH!!!!!!!!! *He gets electric shocks.*

Draco: AVADA KEDAVRA!

Hermione: Idiot! That doesn't work on a Pikachu! We're from HP, he's from Pokemon!

Draco: Why is Zelda getting electrified then?

TheCrossOverFreaks: Ops...Sorry.....

Zelda: You should be! You ruined my hair!

Link(Hero of Time): ...

Misao: Three Aoshi's! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aoshi: ...

Visser Three: < There's the Andalites! Kill them!!!!!!!!! > 

Rachel: He can't know! We're in human form!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Hello? Ax?!

Rachel: Right......

*Everybody gets hit by the weapons of Visser Three, when the fog drifts away, only the Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, Jake, Marco and Ax are dead. (Hello? They're the only one's from Animorphs!)*

Megumi: Lucky us! Anyone want a prozac?

Everybody: YES!!!!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Why are Megumi carrying prozac?!

Megumi: Um.....Could be useful?!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Yeah....Right!

Draco: Who are you people?!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Who? WE?! We are the sun, the morningstar and....a couple of girls who want to kill time.....

Squall: What a lousy fanfic! There's no one cool in it! Let's kill everyone!

Cloud: OK. Where's Riona, by the way?

Squall: At home. She's complaining about the taxes. What about Tifa?

Cloud: She's sick. Vometing...*hint, hint*....Not a pretty sight...

Squall: So let's get the killing over with!

Sorceress Edea: NO! I'm the one who's gonna kill people!

Seifer: Along with me!

Sephiroth: Can't leave me out!

TheCrossOverFreaks -Nayru: Wanna leave, Din?

TheCrossOverFreaks -Din: SURE!

TheCrossOverFreaks: CIAO! BYE-BYE! SAYONARA! HADE! AU REVOIR!

All: Huh?!

# A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Default Chapter

# TheCrossOver

It's _THE_ CrossOver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE are the champions!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

* * *

_The Future..(2015)..._

*The Eva's are sitting in a field (Zelda Style)....playing poker....  
Suddenly The Animorphs drop down from the sky.*

Cassie: Where have the Elemist put us now? 

Marco: In Hyrule, from what I see.

Jake: Hyrule?

Draco: It's a Nintendo64 Game.

Rachel: Who are you?

TheCrossOverFreaks: He's the new Animorphs! Got a problem with it?! And so are Hermione, Harry and Ron!

*Hermione, Ron and Harry (from Harry Potter) pops in wearing Eva suits.*

Hermione: No! We're not! We've taken over for Rei, Asuka and Shinji as Eva pilots!

Asuka: WHAT?! It's MY Eva!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She points at the big robot, sitting in the field. It's just won the game.*

Rei: ...

Misao: NOOOOOOO! It's a new Aoshi!!!!! AHHHHHH! I can't live with one more person ignoring me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She runs off screaming Bloody Murder.*

Rei: ...

Shinji: ...

Asuka: ...

*Everybody is ...'ing. Then Sanosuke comes in, sees the robots and freaks.*

Sano: THEY'RE COMING AFTER ME!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Megumi: Calm down, Sano. It's just robots!

Hiko: It's look like we have gone through a Time Portal to another time. What year is this? *He asks Hermione.*

Hermione: 2015. Who are you?

Hiko: I'm Hiko, from Rurouni Hiko.

Kaoru: NO! It's NOT Rurouni Hiko! It's Rurouni Kenshin! You ALWAYS take the credit!!!!!!!!!! Kenshin is brave, and handsome and *She starts making a list of things Kenshin is.*

Yahiko: There she go again!

Tobias: < That's all very nice, but we have to get our butts home to 2000. > 

Kaworu: Is the bird taking charge?

Rachel: HEY! Don't pick on BirdBoy!

Ax: < Yeah! He's my _shorm_! > 

*Everybody stops and looks at the funny crossover between a deer, scorpian and human.*

Sano: ARGH! IT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: Pika, Pika?!

*The Animorphs, Harry and Hermione freak out.* ARGH!!!!!!!!!!! Not a PICKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Princess Zelda of Hyrule: What's a Pika- ARGH!!!!!!!!! *He gets electric shocks.*

Draco: AVADA KEDAVRA!

Hermione: Idiot! That doesn't work on a Pikachu! We're from HP, he's from Pokemon!

Draco: Why is Zelda getting electrified then?

TheCrossOverFreaks: Ops...Sorry.....

Zelda: You should be! You ruined my hair!

Link(Hero of Time): ...

Misao: Three Aoshi's! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aoshi: ...

Visser Three: < There's the Andalites! Kill them!!!!!!!!! > 

Rachel: He can't know! We're in human form!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Hello? Ax?!

Rachel: Right......

*Everybody gets hit by the weapons of Visser Three, when the fog drifts away, only the Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, Jake, Marco and Ax are dead. (Hello? They're the only one's from Animorphs!)*

Megumi: Lucky us! Anyone want a prozac?

Everybody: YES!!!!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Why are Megumi carrying prozac?!

Megumi: Um.....Could be useful?!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Yeah....Right!

Draco: Who are you people?!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Who? WE?! We are the sun, the morningstar and....a couple of girls who want to kill time.....

Squall: What a lousy fanfic! There's no one cool in it! Let's kill everyone!

Cloud: OK. Where's Riona, by the way?

Squall: At home. She's complaining about the taxes. What about Tifa?

Cloud: She's sick. Vometing...*hint, hint*....Not a pretty sight...

Squall: So let's get the killing over with!

Sorceress Edea: NO! I'm the one who's gonna kill people!

Seifer: Along with me!

Sephiroth: Can't leave me out!

TheCrossOverFreaks -Nayru: Wanna leave, Din?

TheCrossOverFreaks -Din: SURE!

TheCrossOverFreaks: CIAO! BYE-BYE! SAYONARA! HADE! AU REVOIR!

All: Huh?!

# A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Default Chapter

# TheCrossOver

It's _THE_ CrossOver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE are the champions!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

* * *

_The Future..(2015)..._

*The Eva's are sitting in a field (Zelda Style)....playing poker....  
Suddenly The Animorphs drop down from the sky.*

Cassie: Where have the Elemist put us now? 

Marco: In Hyrule, from what I see.

Jake: Hyrule?

Draco: It's a Nintendo64 Game.

Rachel: Who are you?

TheCrossOverFreaks: He's the new Animorphs! Got a problem with it?! And so are Hermione, Harry and Ron!

*Hermione, Ron and Harry (from Harry Potter) pops in wearing Eva suits.*

Hermione: No! We're not! We've taken over for Rei, Asuka and Shinji as Eva pilots!

Asuka: WHAT?! It's MY Eva!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She points at the big robot, sitting in the field. It's just won the game.*

Rei: ...

Misao: NOOOOOOO! It's a new Aoshi!!!!! AHHHHHH! I can't live with one more person ignoring me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She runs off screaming Bloody Murder.*

Rei: ...

Shinji: ...

Asuka: ...

*Everybody is ...'ing. Then Sanosuke comes in, sees the robots and freaks.*

Sano: THEY'RE COMING AFTER ME!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Megumi: Calm down, Sano. It's just robots!

Hiko: It's look like we have gone through a Time Portal to another time. What year is this? *He asks Hermione.*

Hermione: 2015. Who are you?

Hiko: I'm Hiko, from Rurouni Hiko.

Kaoru: NO! It's NOT Rurouni Hiko! It's Rurouni Kenshin! You ALWAYS take the credit!!!!!!!!!! Kenshin is brave, and handsome and *She starts making a list of things Kenshin is.*

Yahiko: There she go again!

Tobias: < That's all very nice, but we have to get our butts home to 2000. > 

Kaworu: Is the bird taking charge?

Rachel: HEY! Don't pick on BirdBoy!

Ax: < Yeah! He's my _shorm_! > 

*Everybody stops and looks at the funny crossover between a deer, scorpian and human.*

Sano: ARGH! IT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: Pika, Pika?!

*The Animorphs, Harry and Hermione freak out.* ARGH!!!!!!!!!!! Not a PICKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Princess Zelda of Hyrule: What's a Pika- ARGH!!!!!!!!! *He gets electric shocks.*

Draco: AVADA KEDAVRA!

Hermione: Idiot! That doesn't work on a Pikachu! We're from HP, he's from Pokemon!

Draco: Why is Zelda getting electrified then?

TheCrossOverFreaks: Ops...Sorry.....

Zelda: You should be! You ruined my hair!

Link(Hero of Time): ...

Misao: Three Aoshi's! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aoshi: ...

Visser Three: < There's the Andalites! Kill them!!!!!!!!! > 

Rachel: He can't know! We're in human form!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Hello? Ax?!

Rachel: Right......

*Everybody gets hit by the weapons of Visser Three, when the fog drifts away, only the Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, Jake, Marco and Ax are dead. (Hello? They're the only one's from Animorphs!)*

Megumi: Lucky us! Anyone want a prozac?

Everybody: YES!!!!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Why are Megumi carrying prozac?!

Megumi: Um.....Could be useful?!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Yeah....Right!

Draco: Who are you people?!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Who? WE?! We are the sun, the morningstar and....a couple of girls who want to kill time.....

Squall: What a lousy fanfic! There's no one cool in it! Let's kill everyone!

Cloud: OK. Where's Riona, by the way?

Squall: At home. She's complaining about the taxes. What about Tifa?

Cloud: She's sick. Vometing...*hint, hint*....Not a pretty sight...

Squall: So let's get the killing over with!

Sorceress Edea: NO! I'm the one who's gonna kill people!

Seifer: Along with me!

Sephiroth: Can't leave me out!

TheCrossOverFreaks -Nayru: Wanna leave, Din?

TheCrossOverFreaks -Din: SURE!

TheCrossOverFreaks: CIAO! BYE-BYE! SAYONARA! HADE! AU REVOIR!

All: Huh?!

# A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Default Chapter

# TheCrossOver

It's _THE_ CrossOver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE are the champions!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

* * *

_The Future..(2015)..._

*The Eva's are sitting in a field (Zelda Style)....playing poker....  
Suddenly The Animorphs drop down from the sky.*

Cassie: Where have the Elemist put us now? 

Marco: In Hyrule, from what I see.

Jake: Hyrule?

Draco: It's a Nintendo64 Game.

Rachel: Who are you?

TheCrossOverFreaks: He's the new Animorphs! Got a problem with it?! And so are Hermione, Harry and Ron!

*Hermione, Ron and Harry (from Harry Potter) pops in wearing Eva suits.*

Hermione: No! We're not! We've taken over for Rei, Asuka and Shinji as Eva pilots!

Asuka: WHAT?! It's MY Eva!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She points at the big robot, sitting in the field. It's just won the game.*

Rei: ...

Misao: NOOOOOOO! It's a new Aoshi!!!!! AHHHHHH! I can't live with one more person ignoring me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She runs off screaming Bloody Murder.*

Rei: ...

Shinji: ...

Asuka: ...

*Everybody is ...'ing. Then Sanosuke comes in, sees the robots and freaks.*

Sano: THEY'RE COMING AFTER ME!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Megumi: Calm down, Sano. It's just robots!

Hiko: It's look like we have gone through a Time Portal to another time. What year is this? *He asks Hermione.*

Hermione: 2015. Who are you?

Hiko: I'm Hiko, from Rurouni Hiko.

Kaoru: NO! It's NOT Rurouni Hiko! It's Rurouni Kenshin! You ALWAYS take the credit!!!!!!!!!! Kenshin is brave, and handsome and *She starts making a list of things Kenshin is.*

Yahiko: There she go again!

Tobias: < That's all very nice, but we have to get our butts home to 2000. > 

Kaworu: Is the bird taking charge?

Rachel: HEY! Don't pick on BirdBoy!

Ax: < Yeah! He's my _shorm_! > 

*Everybody stops and looks at the funny crossover between a deer, scorpian and human.*

Sano: ARGH! IT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: Pika, Pika?!

*The Animorphs, Harry and Hermione freak out.* ARGH!!!!!!!!!!! Not a PICKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Princess Zelda of Hyrule: What's a Pika- ARGH!!!!!!!!! *He gets electric shocks.*

Draco: AVADA KEDAVRA!

Hermione: Idiot! That doesn't work on a Pikachu! We're from HP, he's from Pokemon!

Draco: Why is Zelda getting electrified then?

TheCrossOverFreaks: Ops...Sorry.....

Zelda: You should be! You ruined my hair!

Link(Hero of Time): ...

Misao: Three Aoshi's! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aoshi: ...

Visser Three: < There's the Andalites! Kill them!!!!!!!!! > 

Rachel: He can't know! We're in human form!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Hello? Ax?!

Rachel: Right......

*Everybody gets hit by the weapons of Visser Three, when the fog drifts away, only the Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, Jake, Marco and Ax are dead. (Hello? They're the only one's from Animorphs!)*

Megumi: Lucky us! Anyone want a prozac?

Everybody: YES!!!!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Why are Megumi carrying prozac?!

Megumi: Um.....Could be useful?!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Yeah....Right!

Draco: Who are you people?!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Who? WE?! We are the sun, the morningstar and....a couple of girls who want to kill time.....

Squall: What a lousy fanfic! There's no one cool in it! Let's kill everyone!

Cloud: OK. Where's Riona, by the way?

Squall: At home. She's complaining about the taxes. What about Tifa?

Cloud: She's sick. Vometing...*hint, hint*....Not a pretty sight...

Squall: So let's get the killing over with!

Sorceress Edea: NO! I'm the one who's gonna kill people!

Seifer: Along with me!

Sephiroth: Can't leave me out!

TheCrossOverFreaks -Nayru: Wanna leave, Din?

TheCrossOverFreaks -Din: SURE!

TheCrossOverFreaks: CIAO! BYE-BYE! SAYONARA! HADE! AU REVOIR!

All: Huh?!

# A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Default Chapter

# TheCrossOver

It's _THE_ CrossOver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE are the champions!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

* * *

_The Future..(2015)..._

*The Eva's are sitting in a field (Zelda Style)....playing poker....  
Suddenly The Animorphs drop down from the sky.*

Cassie: Where have the Elemist put us now? 

Marco: In Hyrule, from what I see.

Jake: Hyrule?

Draco: It's a Nintendo64 Game.

Rachel: Who are you?

TheCrossOverFreaks: He's the new Animorphs! Got a problem with it?! And so are Hermione, Harry and Ron!

*Hermione, Ron and Harry (from Harry Potter) pops in wearing Eva suits.*

Hermione: No! We're not! We've taken over for Rei, Asuka and Shinji as Eva pilots!

Asuka: WHAT?! It's MY Eva!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She points at the big robot, sitting in the field. It's just won the game.*

Rei: ...

Misao: NOOOOOOO! It's a new Aoshi!!!!! AHHHHHH! I can't live with one more person ignoring me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She runs off screaming Bloody Murder.*

Rei: ...

Shinji: ...

Asuka: ...

*Everybody is ...'ing. Then Sanosuke comes in, sees the robots and freaks.*

Sano: THEY'RE COMING AFTER ME!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Megumi: Calm down, Sano. It's just robots!

Hiko: It's look like we have gone through a Time Portal to another time. What year is this? *He asks Hermione.*

Hermione: 2015. Who are you?

Hiko: I'm Hiko, from Rurouni Hiko.

Kaoru: NO! It's NOT Rurouni Hiko! It's Rurouni Kenshin! You ALWAYS take the credit!!!!!!!!!! Kenshin is brave, and handsome and *She starts making a list of things Kenshin is.*

Yahiko: There she go again!

Tobias: < That's all very nice, but we have to get our butts home to 2000. > 

Kaworu: Is the bird taking charge?

Rachel: HEY! Don't pick on BirdBoy!

Ax: < Yeah! He's my _shorm_! > 

*Everybody stops and looks at the funny crossover between a deer, scorpian and human.*

Sano: ARGH! IT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: Pika, Pika?!

*The Animorphs, Harry and Hermione freak out.* ARGH!!!!!!!!!!! Not a PICKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Princess Zelda of Hyrule: What's a Pika- ARGH!!!!!!!!! *He gets electric shocks.*

Draco: AVADA KEDAVRA!

Hermione: Idiot! That doesn't work on a Pikachu! We're from HP, he's from Pokemon!

Draco: Why is Zelda getting electrified then?

TheCrossOverFreaks: Ops...Sorry.....

Zelda: You should be! You ruined my hair!

Link(Hero of Time): ...

Misao: Three Aoshi's! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aoshi: ...

Visser Three: < There's the Andalites! Kill them!!!!!!!!! > 

Rachel: He can't know! We're in human form!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Hello? Ax?!

Rachel: Right......

*Everybody gets hit by the weapons of Visser Three, when the fog drifts away, only the Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, Jake, Marco and Ax are dead. (Hello? They're the only one's from Animorphs!)*

Megumi: Lucky us! Anyone want a prozac?

Everybody: YES!!!!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Why are Megumi carrying prozac?!

Megumi: Um.....Could be useful?!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Yeah....Right!

Draco: Who are you people?!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Who? WE?! We are the sun, the morningstar and....a couple of girls who want to kill time.....

Squall: What a lousy fanfic! There's no one cool in it! Let's kill everyone!

Cloud: OK. Where's Riona, by the way?

Squall: At home. She's complaining about the taxes. What about Tifa?

Cloud: She's sick. Vometing...*hint, hint*....Not a pretty sight...

Squall: So let's get the killing over with!

Sorceress Edea: NO! I'm the one who's gonna kill people!

Seifer: Along with me!

Sephiroth: Can't leave me out!

TheCrossOverFreaks -Nayru: Wanna leave, Din?

TheCrossOverFreaks -Din: SURE!

TheCrossOverFreaks: CIAO! BYE-BYE! SAYONARA! HADE! AU REVOIR!

All: Huh?!

# A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Default Chapter

# TheCrossOver

It's _THE_ CrossOver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE are the champions!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

* * *

_The Future..(2015)..._

*The Eva's are sitting in a field (Zelda Style)....playing poker....  
Suddenly The Animorphs drop down from the sky.*

Cassie: Where have the Elemist put us now? 

Marco: In Hyrule, from what I see.

Jake: Hyrule?

Draco: It's a Nintendo64 Game.

Rachel: Who are you?

TheCrossOverFreaks: He's the new Animorphs! Got a problem with it?! And so are Hermione, Harry and Ron!

*Hermione, Ron and Harry (from Harry Potter) pops in wearing Eva suits.*

Hermione: No! We're not! We've taken over for Rei, Asuka and Shinji as Eva pilots!

Asuka: WHAT?! It's MY Eva!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She points at the big robot, sitting in the field. It's just won the game.*

Rei: ...

Misao: NOOOOOOO! It's a new Aoshi!!!!! AHHHHHH! I can't live with one more person ignoring me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She runs off screaming Bloody Murder.*

Rei: ...

Shinji: ...

Asuka: ...

*Everybody is ...'ing. Then Sanosuke comes in, sees the robots and freaks.*

Sano: THEY'RE COMING AFTER ME!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Megumi: Calm down, Sano. It's just robots!

Hiko: It's look like we have gone through a Time Portal to another time. What year is this? *He asks Hermione.*

Hermione: 2015. Who are you?

Hiko: I'm Hiko, from Rurouni Hiko.

Kaoru: NO! It's NOT Rurouni Hiko! It's Rurouni Kenshin! You ALWAYS take the credit!!!!!!!!!! Kenshin is brave, and handsome and *She starts making a list of things Kenshin is.*

Yahiko: There she go again!

Tobias: < That's all very nice, but we have to get our butts home to 2000. > 

Kaworu: Is the bird taking charge?

Rachel: HEY! Don't pick on BirdBoy!

Ax: < Yeah! He's my _shorm_! > 

*Everybody stops and looks at the funny crossover between a deer, scorpian and human.*

Sano: ARGH! IT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: Pika, Pika?!

*The Animorphs, Harry and Hermione freak out.* ARGH!!!!!!!!!!! Not a PICKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Princess Zelda of Hyrule: What's a Pika- ARGH!!!!!!!!! *He gets electric shocks.*

Draco: AVADA KEDAVRA!

Hermione: Idiot! That doesn't work on a Pikachu! We're from HP, he's from Pokemon!

Draco: Why is Zelda getting electrified then?

TheCrossOverFreaks: Ops...Sorry.....

Zelda: You should be! You ruined my hair!

Link(Hero of Time): ...

Misao: Three Aoshi's! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aoshi: ...

Visser Three: < There's the Andalites! Kill them!!!!!!!!! > 

Rachel: He can't know! We're in human form!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Hello? Ax?!

Rachel: Right......

*Everybody gets hit by the weapons of Visser Three, when the fog drifts away, only the Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, Jake, Marco and Ax are dead. (Hello? They're the only one's from Animorphs!)*

Megumi: Lucky us! Anyone want a prozac?

Everybody: YES!!!!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Why are Megumi carrying prozac?!

Megumi: Um.....Could be useful?!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Yeah....Right!

Draco: Who are you people?!

TheCrossOverFreaks: Who? WE?! We are the sun, the morningstar and....a couple of girls who want to kill time.....

Squall: What a lousy fanfic! There's no one cool in it! Let's kill everyone!

Cloud: OK. Where's Riona, by the way?

Squall: At home. She's complaining about the taxes. What about Tifa?

Cloud: She's sick. Vometing...*hint, hint*....Not a pretty sight...

Squall: So let's get the killing over with!

Sorceress Edea: NO! I'm the one who's gonna kill people!

Seifer: Along with me!

Sephiroth: Can't leave me out!

TheCrossOverFreaks -Nayru: Wanna leave, Din?

TheCrossOverFreaks -Din: SURE!

TheCrossOverFreaks: CIAO! BYE-BYE! SAYONARA! HADE! AU REVOIR!

All: Huh?!

# A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
